Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to race tracks for small model race cars and, in particular, to race tracks that can be assembled from a flat folded configuration for use and returned to a flat folded configuration for storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the last fifty years, wooden car derby races have become very popular amongst Cub Scouts and other youth organizations. Prior to a wooden car derby race, each participant receives a kit containing a block of wood, four nails and four plastic wheels. Based on a set of rules, each race participant (typically with the assistance of a parent) uses these materials to construct a small model race car of specified dimensions that can be gravity powered and run down an inclined race track. If a race participant desires to test the performance of his race car, he must do so on some type of homemade race track and/or on a regulation race track located at a Cub Scout den or other similar location.
A regulation race track for wooden car derby races generally consists of two or more sections of plywood that are connected end-to-end to form the race track. One end of the race track is supported in an elevated position such that the race track slopes downwardly from a start end to a finish end. A starting gate located at the start end of the race track is moveable between a closed position for maintaining the race cars at the start end of the race track and an open position for allowing the race cars to travel toward the finish end of the race track. An electronic timer may also be located at the finish end of the race track to accurately determine the winner of a particular race.
Although a regulation race track is commonly used by organizers of wooden car derby races, its plywood construction makes it heavy, relatively expensive, difficult to assemble, bulky, and hard to store and/or ship. As a result, a race participant typically does not construct a regulation race track in his home for the purpose of testing the performance of his race car. Instead, as mentioned above, he must do so on some type of homemade race track and/or on a regulation race track located at a Cub Scout den or other similar location.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a race track assembly that can be used by a race participant for the purpose of testing the performance of his race car. A related objective of the present invention is to provide a race track assembly that is lightweight, relatively inexpensive, easy to assemble, capable of being disassembled into a small amount of space, and easy to store and/or ship.
These and other objectives are met by the race track assembly of the present invention. The race track assembly generally includes a plurality of track sections that can be positioned end-to-end to form a race track. Each track section consists of a main track and two sides that extend along opposite sides of the main track. The sides of each track section are foldable relative to the main track, such that the sides can be unfolded to form the sides of the race track or folded to a flat storage configuration. A plurality of raised centerlines are formed on the upper surface of the main track, each of which serves as a guide for a race car traveling down the race track. Preferably, the track sections are each formed of a lightweight material, such as cardboard or plastic.
The race track assembly also includes a plurality of couplers for coupling the track sections together. In a preferred embodiment, each coupler consists of a coupler panel, hook-type fasteners secured to the top face of the coupler panel, and loop-type fasteners secured to the bottom surfaces of adjacent track sections. In use, the hook type fasteners can be aligned with the loop-type fasteners to couple the adjacent track sections together. Preferably, the hook-and-loop-type fasteners consist of strips of material sold under the trademark VELCRO(copyright).
Also included within the race track assembly are a plurality of cross braces positioned at spaced intervals along the length of the race track. Each of the cross braces is coupled to a track section in a manner to maintain the sides of the track section in a folded configuration. In a preferred embodiment, the cross braces extend transversely between the sides of the track section and includes a pair of slots formed at opposite sides thereof. These slots can be mated with corresponding slots formed in the sides of the track section to maintain the sides in a folded configuration. Preferably, the cross braces are also formed of a lightweight material, such as cardboard or plastic.
The race track assembly additionally includes a plurality of risers for supporting the race track in an inclined position such that the race track extends from a top start end to a bottom finish end. In a preferred embodiment, most of the risers consist of two vertical supports that extend upwardly from a horizontal base. Each vertical support includes slots formed at the upper end thereof, which can be mated with corresponding slots formed in the sides of a track section. Importantly, each of the risers can be unfolded to a track supporting configuration and folded to a flat storage configuration. Preferably, the risers are also formed of a lightweight material, such as cardboard or plastic.
Another riser in the form of a tower is also provided to support the race track in an inclined position. This riser consists of a vertical box having an opening extending therethrough for receiving the upper start end of the race track. The riser also includes a starting gate having tabs that are slideable within slots formed in the side walls of the riser. The starting gate is thus moveable between a closed position for maintaining race cars at the top start end of the race track and an open position for allowing the race cars to travel toward the bottom finish end of the race track. Importantly, this riser can be unfolded and folded like a box between a track supporting configuration and a flat storage configuration. Preferably, this riser is also formed of a lightweight material, such as cardboard or plastic.
The race car assembly of the present invention is thus configured to be easily assembled from a flat folded configuration for use and disassembled to a flat folded configuration for storage. In particular, a race car participant can easily assemble this race car assembly for the purpose of testing the performance of his race car. In addition, the race car assembly can be easily disassembled into a small amount of space for storage and/or shipment to a different location via common shipping methods.